


The Wild's Song

by Zophia_Evans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans
Summary: Os écrit pour un concours dont le thème était "Sauvage"."Le chef de clan fit un pas en avant, regarda tour à tour son peuple faisant monter un peu plus la tension féroce de l’anticipation de ce qui allait se produire en cette nuit."
Relationships: Markvart Rurik/Arnild Rurik





	The Wild's Song

La nuit était calme et fraîche, le ciel d’un bleu minuit profond était dégagé et paré d’une nuée de joyaux scintillants de mille feux. A ses pieds s’étendaient des hectares de forêt luxuriante, d’immenses épicéas, pins sylvestres et bouleaux se mêlant les uns aux autres dans un spectre de verts et de bruns diversifiés. La lumière de la pleine lune traversait les branchages donnant alors forme à des ombres terrifiantes et bestiales semblant se mouvoir à la recherche de proie. 

Un silence inquiétant planait sur la forêt habituellement pleine de vie. Aucun oiseau nocturne ne faisait entendre son cri, les félins et les cervidés se terraient le plus loin possible d’une clairière située en plein milieu de la forêt. Un énorme feu de joie y brulait en son centre. Les flammes atteignaient plusieurs mètres de haut et croissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’il était nourrit. Une centaine de personnes se tenaient debout, silencieux, fixant les flammes qui léchaient le bois, le consumant. Chaque nouvel arrivant s’approchait du brasier et y rajoutait une bûche, il rejoignait alors les autres et attendait.

Bientôt tous se tinrent devant le feu de joie et un couple s’avança et tourna le dos au brasier brulant les réchauffant. Leurs silhouettes se découpaient dans la luminosité des flammes, les auréolant d’une chaleureuse aura dorée et orangée. Leurs traits n’étaient plus distincts et seulement la haute et bien construite stature de l’homme les distinguaient l’un de l’autre. Malgré l’anonymat que leurs procuraient le jeu d’ombre, tous dans la clairière savait qui se tenaient devant eux. Markvart Rurik et sa femme, Arnhild , observaient la foule réunit en cette veille de voyage. Le chef de clan fit un pas en avant, regarda tour à tour son peuple faisant monter un peu plus la tension féroce de l’anticipation de ce qui allait se produire en cette nuit. Après un dernier instant pour se recueillir, il prit enfin la parole :

« Mon peuple, bienvenue en cette nuit de pleine lune au rituel de la Force Guerrière ! »

Un cœur de « Ah ouh ! » répondit à la salutation de leur Chef avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

« Mes frères et sœurs d’armes, guerriers et guerrières, approchez et préparez-vous ! »

A ses paroles 36 hommes et femmes se détachèrent du groupe amassé dans la clairière et s’alignèrent devant leur dirigeant. Une fois en place, ils se destituèrent de leur lourde cape de peau ou de fourrure, de leur tunique et chemise en lin les laissant torse nu à la fraîcheur de la nuit, ainsi que de leurs chaussures ou bottes. Ainsi dénudé, seulement couvert d’un pantalon de cuir, ils se tinrent droit et fier, ils étaient prêts.

« Mes guerriers, demain commence un long et épuisant voyage à travers le domaine de Njörd et il ne vous faudra pas perdre votre objectif de vue ! Vous partez conquérir, acquérir et soumettre de nouvelles terres et de nouveaux peuples ! Vous serez l’image même de notre peuple ! Montrez-leur qui nous sommes ! Nous sommes les fils et filles des Dieux ! Nous régnons sur Midgard comme les Dieux règnent sur Ásgard et Vanaheim ! »

Soudain la foule rugit d’approbation et d’encouragement pour leurs guerriers et de long « ah ouh ! » s’éleva de ceux-ci. Une flamme d’impatience et de bestialité s’éveilla en chacun à cet instant, les yeux des guerriers luisaient d’anticipation, les hommes et femmes rassemblés trépignaient de nervosité. Tous attendaient le commencement du rituel.

Les lèvres de Markvart s’ourlèrent d’un rictus affamé et primitif, il se tourna vers sa femme, la regarda un instant plein de fierté, fit face au feu, les bras parallèles au sol et s’exclama :

« Qu’on apporte le loup, le sanglier et l’ours ! »

Le peuple se sépara d’un seul élan, laissant un chemin menant de la forêt au brasier. Un silhouette féminine sortie de l’ombre et s’avança suivi de deux hommes tirant une cage en fer grossier sur roue. Lorsqu’ils furent à mi-chemin, une autre cage tiré par deux hommes la suivie puis encore une. Chaque cage renfermait un animal : un ours, un loup et un sanglier. Le calme de la clairière était interrompu par les grognements des animaux sauvages cherchant à s’échapper et du cliquetis du fer de la cage quand percuter par ceux-ci. Lorsque la procession arriva devant le feu de joie, les hommes alignèrent les cages et se tinrent à côté dans l’attente de leur service. 

La femme rejoignit Markvart et attendit. Ce dernier dévisagea la nouvelle arrivante, elle était mince et atteignait difficilement son épaule, ses traits anguleux mais harmonieux rendaient ses expressions un peu étrange et difficile à discerner. Mais le trait le plus remarquable de sa personne était sans aucun doute la rune Raido (R) brulé au fer rouge sur son front. Il savait ne pas la sous-estimé, malgré qu’elle ne soit pas une guerrière comme la plupart des femmes du village, la prêtresse chamanique était loin d’être sans défense et surement la plus dangereuse de tous.

« Helga, bienvenue. J’espère que les préparations se sont bien déroulées et que les prédictions nous sont propices.

\- En effet, Mon Jarl , les bêtes sont prêtes et les Dieux nous sont favorables. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. » S’adressant aux hommes près des cages, « sortez le sanglier !».

Pendant que les hommes s’évertuaient à attacher les pattes de la bête pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir dès que la cage serait ouverte, Helga prépara ses instruments qu’elle sortit du sac à ses côtés : un large bol en bois peu profond, une dague de cérémonie et de l’encens. Une fois installée, elle prit l’encens, l’alluma aux flammes du brasier et fit un cercle autour de celui-ci passant dernière les guerriers entonnant un chant appelant les divinités à se joindre au rituel. Lorsqu’il fut fermé, elle rejoignit ses instruments et s’empara de la dague et du bol. Elle s’approcha du sanglier qui se débattait puis sans le moindre signe d’hésitation l’égorgea. Plaçant rapidement le bol sous la gorge bouillonnante de sang de l’animal, elle le fixa, yeux dans les yeux de la bête mourante et la remercia de son sacrifice.

Elle revint vers le Jarl et lui tendit le bol plein de sang. Sans un mot, sachant quoi faire, Markvart s’en empara et s’avança vers ses 12 guerriers destinés à devenir les Svinfylkingars . Il trempa deux de ses doigts dans le sang et commença la cérémonie rituelle :

« De Guerrier à Guerrier, d’Humain à Humain, Puisse les Dieux t’accorder le Changement »

Il traça avec le sang la rune Dagaz (D) sur le front du guerrier et continua sa psalmodie. 

« Que la Rage, le Chaos, la Puissance et les Instincts Primaires de la bête soit Tienne dans ta recherche de la Victoire »

La rune Uruz (U) fut placée sur la gorge.

« Que te soit accorder le pouvoir de Voir les actions, qu’elles soient tiennes ou non, ainsi que l’Instinct de manière Positive »

Naudiz (n) suivit sur le plexus solaire. 

« Que ton Initiation et ta Descente Spirituelle sur les Voies d’Helheim te soit récompensé » 

Laguz (L) prit place entre les yeux. 

« Puisse les Dieux t’accorder la Lumière et la Sagesse de leur Protection contre le Monde Surnaturel ainsi que le Succès dans ta Quête. » 

Markvart plaça Sowulo (S) sur chacun des pieds du guerrier et continua. 

« Óðinn ! Ô Père-De-Tout ! Accorde ta Protection au Fils de ton Fils, Guerrier de tes Guerriers ! » 

Il apposa alors Algiz (Z) sur le ventre du jeune homme et entonna la dernière partie du chant.

« Qu’il puisse affronter et accepter les Forces Immuables que porte Midgard afin de te rejoindre Ô Père-De-Tout au Valhöll ! »

Finalement, Hagalaz (h) compléta la cérémonie runique du guerrier et vint ornée son cœur.

L’énergie qui circulait depuis la création du cercle de protection d’Helga avait été relativement calme pendant tout le processus, n’ayant un pic d’énergie qu’à chaque apposition de rune. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que le Jarl apposait et répétait inlassablement le rituel au 12 guerriers-sanglier, l’énergie les entourant se fit de plus en plus présente. Un murmure sauvage parcourait l’assemblée, mais rien ne perturbait la cérémonie. La puissance de l’énergie croissait et accompagnait les guerriers, fouettant leur peau nue, les berçant dans sa chaleur brulante. Bientôt, Markvart eut fini et Helga lui apporta un autre bol. Celui-ci était emplit du sang du Loup et était destiné au Ulfhednars . Inlassablement, il traversa de nouveau le processus de rituel runique avec les Loup, termina avec celui des Ours, les Berserkers et repris la parole :

« Óðinn ! Dieux et Déesses d’Ásgard et de Vanaheim ! Puissiez-vous être remercié de votre présence ce soir par ces offrandes ! » Markvart fit alors signe à Harald, Ragnar, Thorolf et Eivind, deux Berserkers, un Ulfhednar et un Svinfylkingar de disposer des corps des animaux-totems dans le brasier. Les flammes doublèrent instantanément en intensité et hauteur, des flammèches crépitantes d’un doré pur s’échappèrent du brasier et l’énergie magique du rituel tripla. Les guerriers et guerrières s’arquèrent, tête face au ciel nocturne et hurlèrent, leur animal-totem prenant entièrement possession un court instant de leur corps. Puis la magie s’apaisa, ayant accepté ses guerriers. Toutefois, l’esprit-totem restait bien trop à la surface et on entendait les grondements et grognements sourd bestial s’échapper de la gorge des Berserkir jusqu’à ce que les trois carcasses soient entièrement dévorées par le brasier. La magie se rendormit alors et les esprit-totem se retirèrent au fin fond du subconscient de leur hôte jusqu’à ce qu’il soit nécessaire. 

Markvart sourit à son peuple, fier. « Ce soir, 36 nouveaux hommes et femmes sont nés ! Portant les valeurs et la forces de nos Pères et Mères ! Soyez fier ! Soyez fort ! Soyez valeureux ! Soyez des Conquérants ! Il est temps, mes frères et sœurs, reposez-vous, demain vous affronterez la traversée du Royaume de Njörd et par-delà la mer une bataille vous attends ! »

Des cris de joie et des hurlements de soutien saluèrent le discours du Jarl puis la foule vint soulevez les guerriers, les portant au-dessus de la foule. Exposant fièrement leurs champions et surtout le tatouage marquant leur appartenance au rang élevé de Berserkir se dessinant sur leur pectoral gauche : deux corbeaux face à face toutes serres à l’attaque et les ailes déployées surmonté d’une tête de loup grondante entouré d’un serpent se mordant la queue.

***

Le lendemain matin, une procession de villageois accompagna les 36 Berserkir ainsi que Markvart et Arnhild Rurik jusqu’à l’embarcadère afin de les saluer et les encourager une dernière fois. Un immense drakkar les attendait. Bientôt, les au-revoir et autres paroles furent fini et les guerriers embarquèrent. Aucun discours ou dernières paroles de leur Jarl ne fut nécessaire, tout avait été dit la veille et chacun avait encore les paroles de Markvart en tête. C’est ainsi que le drakkar s’éloigna sur des rivages plus vastes. Le Jarl, sa femme et les villageois les regardèrent partir et attendirent de voir la fière voile viking rouge et blanche blasonné des deux corbeaux représentant le clan pour vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

Près d’une semaine passa pour les guerriers en mer sans qu’un quelconque danger ne survienne. Le Royaume de Njörd était hostile dans le meilleur des cas, mais ce fut un danger beaucoup plus menaçant qui leur tomba dessus la deuxième semaine. Un nuage noir zébré d’éclair violant s’approchait rapidement de leur position, la mer déchaînée ensevelissait le drakkar une fois sur cinq manquant de jeter par-dessus bord quelques guerriers à plusieurs reprises. Le navire peinait tant bien que mal de ne pas se renverser à chaque nouvelles vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut qui s’abattaient sur lui. La tempête durera la quasi-totalité du reste de leur voyage mais malgré la perte de plusieurs de leurs confrères, la sauvagerie de la mer et la menace des éclairs, ils étaient enfin parvenu aux côtes du Royaume Anglo-Saxon. 

Bientôt, ils accostèrent sur la plage déserte de ce nouveau monde, armes aux poings, boucliers aux bras. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans leurs yeux, après des semaines en mer ils voulaient une bonne bataille, voir gicler le sang de leur ennemi et se baigner dans l’adrénaline du combat. Ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres avant de tomber sur un petit village, au centre de celle-ci se tenait un bâtiment surmonté d’une croix. Les hommes qui les virent arriver prirent les armes et enjoignirent les femmes et les enfants à se mettre à l’abri.

Les Berserkir attendirent un petit moment que les hommes se regroupent. Ils se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres, la soif de sang envahissant tout leur être. Un grondement bestial de bête enragé provenait de leur gorge faisant vibrer leur thorax. Puis tout s’accéléra, les Berserkir se jetèrent sur les hommes du village et la bataille bâtit son plein. Les bruits de fer s’entrechoquant, des hurlements d’agonies des hommes transpercer, déchirer et égorger retentirent dans le village comme un fouet dans l’air. Le grondement sourd des Berserkir se muèrent en hurlement plus proche de leur animal-totem que de l’humain. Une folie sauvage se rependit sur le champ de bataille improvisé, les corps se percutaient, tombaient, se relevant parfois mais restaient la plupart du temps au sol, mort. Le cri des corbeaux rejoignit rapidement les guerriers, les revigorant, Óðinn était parmi eux. Redoublant de férocité et de barbarie les hommes du village furent exterminés dans les minutes suivantes.

Toujours embrumer de la bataille, les Berserkir se répandirent dans le village tel la peste et tuèrent tout le monde sur leur passage, femmes et enfants, aucune pitié ne fut accordé. Redescendant de leur état de transe primal et bestial, les Berserkir se rassemblèrent sur la place du village, et constatèrent que cinq de leurs camarades étaient décédé dans la bataille, en plus des quatre morts en mer, seulement neuf des leurs n’avaient pas survécu à leur voyage. Mais ce fut heureux qu’ils rassemblèrent les trésors du village et repartirent à leur drakkar. Une seule pensée présente dans leur esprit : ils étaient conquérants, fiers et forts ! Les Dieux avaient été favorables et leur Jarl sera heureux du résultat. Il était temps de rentrer chez eux maintenant.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Signifie « protecteur des marches, des frontières »  
> 2 Signifie « puissant et glorieux  
> 3 Signifie « la guerrière qui a les qualités, l’acuité de l’aigle »  
> 4 Dieu principal des Vanes, il est le dieu de l'abondance, du vent et de la mer.  
> 5 Prononcé « yarl » il désigne en langue scandinave l’équivalent du Comte ou du Duc.  
> 6 Signifie « guerrier-sanglier »  
> 7 Le domaine des Morts  
> 8 Signifie « guerrier-loup »  
> 9 Signifie « guerrier-ours »
> 
> ****
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ce petit Os!  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.  
> Bonne Journée mes ptits chats.


End file.
